1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, a semiconductor unit, and a manufacturing method thereof; more particularly, to a semiconductor structure, a semiconductor unit, and a manufacturing method thereof. In the semiconductor structure and a semiconductor unit, the filling material in a connecting channel and the filling material in a through hole are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the rapid improvement in production technology of electronics industry, the circuit boards are designed to carry a variety of fine-sized electronic components to be extensively applied in electronic products of different functions. The circuit board needs to be packaged after the electronic components i.e. chips are mounted, so the chips will not be affected by the environment. Because the current circuit board has through holes within, when the chip packaging process is implemented to a surface of the circuit board, the packaging material may flow from one surface of the circuit board to another surface of the circuit board in the reversed side via the through holes. This contaminates the circuit on another surface and an additional cleaning process would have to be employed for removing the excessive glue. The implementation of the cleaning process, however, would result in the increase in cost as well as overall complexity of the chip packaging process. The chemicals used in such process might also affect the circuit on the circuit board and alter the signal transmission quality of the circuit.